Whisper of an Angel
by MotoRazr
Summary: Ana is scared of confessing her feelings to Ray but a whisper of three words changes everything for her. Story is better than summary. R&R. ONESHOT. RayxOC


**Author's Note: Okay, so this i****s one of my best works when it comes to _writing. _I hope you all like it ^^ ... R&R **

* * *

**_Whisper of an Angel _**

_**By **_

_**Mahnoor Munaf a.k.a. MotoRazr**_

* * *

Ray Kon. That handsome sweetheart that I have a crush on. Ok, he's been pretty friendly with me. We've friends for a while now. But does he really like me the way I do? Nah, I don't think so. Girls run after him. Every one loves his jovial character and his gorgeous looks.

I used to be shy about the people I liked but, not anymore. This time I'm going to confess my feelings to him. I know he probably doesn't like me. But so what? I'll shed some tears after the rejection. Feel bad for a day or two but I'll get over it. I will just keep looking at him the way I did when he hadn't really talked to me and just feel happy being somewhere near to him.

I walk to his house. I've been to his house for some school work once. He lives near to my place. As I reach his house, my heart begins to beat faster. Can't he see that he makes my world go round? That I can't think clear when he's near me? I don't think he can. Anyways, I just ring the doorbell and wait for him – or anyone – to open the door. My heart starts to beat faster by the second. I can hear my heart thumping. In fact, that's the only sound that I hear.

He opens the door and gives me a look of surprise. "Hey! What are you doing here? Come inside!" He steps aside and lets me come inside.

I go inside with my heart racing. I feel beads of perspiration trickle down my neck. Damn, am I nervous! "Umm, I was just bored. Thought of using some company. You sure you're free enough to share your leisure time with me?"

He smiles and replies in his ever-so-sweet manner that melts my heart. "Ofcourse. I myself needed some company. And who wouldn't like to spend some time with you?"

My heart skips a beat. I can't speak. He is being so nice with me, and I'm actually here to blow it all. I think it over. Should I really tell him how I feel? Yes I should. My mind tells me. I've learnt the lesson that one should never hide how they feel. So here I am, actually applying that to my life. My heart? Well, it just wants to look into his eyes and hear him say that he loves me too. Hah, day-dreaming about the impossible. That's my down-side. Damn me.

"Earth to Ana! Hello? Hello?" I hear him say.

I gulp the lump that had formed in my throat and try to speak. "Oh, umm, sorry." My voice sounds hoarse.

He suddenly seems worried. "Is there anything wrong with you? You sound like-

"No no, I'm perfectly fine." I cut him off as I regain my composure and try to change the subject. "So is there anything we can do to kill time?"

His expression changes to calm. Success. Although, it's going to be over soon. I know he'll stay the same friendly and loving Ray. I know nothing much will change. That's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just afraid of that moment. Facing that moment of rejection. Because a part of me actually believes – or at least hopes – that he likes me back.

"umm I think. You like art and stuff? Drawing, painting, all that? We can do something like that. It really helps me kill time as well as have fun. And since my parents aren't home, we'll have the house all to ourselves. Make as much mess as we want! And I've never done that with someone else so it'll be fun to try. Two's company."

Me? Him? Alone? Having fun? All those words in a same sentence is a MAJOR ERROR. But ah well, I go on with what he wants. In fact, I actually love all that artistic stuff. I'm up for such stuff any second of the day. "Yeah sure. That's great. I love that stuff."

We decide to do the "artistic" stuff in his room. We sit there on the floor. Paints, colours and different type of pencils, brushes, sheets of plain paper, chart, etc. scattered all around, we just start dipping our brushes and painting. We are not thinking, just doing what comes to our minds. We talk. From one topic to another. We make fun of what the other was painting. Imagine different objects out of splattered paint (like one would out of clouds) and make stories. I don't even feel uneasy. I slowly start to feel relaxed and lose the nervousness. We don't even realize how much time had passed until I get a call from my friend and when I hang up, I see my cell phone's watch. When I came to him it was half past 3 in the afternoon. Now it was 9 o clock. Time had flown by so quickly when I was with him.

"Man, it's 9pm already! I didn't even realize that much time had passed."

"Neither did I. Hey, how about we order some pizza?" He suddenly asks.

I feel that jolt of nervousness again. What the hell was wrong with me? I had no idea. "Umm… I think I should head home. We've killed enough time." I give a nervous smile, obviously.

"Nope. We have dinner. Then you go. I won't feel good if you left just like that."

I give it a thought. Well, it was good. More time with him. I still hadn't done what I had come for. But now I didn't want to do what I had come for. I just wanted to… not let him know. It was better that way. I sigh dramatically and say, "Ok well. If you say so."

He looks pleased then stands up. "Leave this stuff here. Get yourself cleaned. You are a mess. That's the bathroom." He gestures towards his bathroom door. "I'll order the pizza."

"Okie dokie."

A while later when I am done removing paint from my hands and body and some spots on my clothes, I come out. I am bewildered as I open the door to find the room's lights switched off. I start to close the door but then leave it half open as I decide that I'll need the light of the bathroom to find the light switch of the room. The room still is very dark. I move forward and as I am about to call for Ray, I'm pinned against a wall by strong hands. The grip is very tight. I don't think a weak person like me can escape it. I look right into a familiar pair of warm, thoughtful eyes that now have another, more dominant emotion that I do not recognize. As realization sweeps over me, my heart begins to race as fast as it ever had. I feel cold all over. He is standing right in front me. So close. I lose all ability to think.

I hear a whisper in my ear. The words that I had imagined repeatedly to hear. From him. I do not believe neither my ears nor eyes. I must be dreaming. Yes, this is a dream. And when I'll wake up, it'll all be over. But I want to feel everything while I can. I am still staring at his eyes.

"Say it again." I whisper. I know he is going to say it again. Say those beautiful words that would make my heart soar. I want to touch his lips as he speaks them again. I just have the urge to feel the movements of his lips as he speaks them. But he has my arms blocked. I can't move. I loved that feeling. Not being able to move because I am blocked by him. I am blocked because he wants me to hear him. I love the way he is taking control of me.

"I love you." He whispers again. I move my face closer to his. I still can't believe what is happening. My lips meet his and everything else in this world disappears. It is just me and him now.


End file.
